This is a proposal to renew the NICHD P30 Population Center grant to the University of Pennsylvania's Population Studies Center for a 5-year period beginning July 1, 1998. The Population Studies Center provides resources for the conduct of population research to its Research Associates. The Associates have attracted a substantial amount of research support has grown since the previous application by a factor of two to three, depending on the category. In addition, the Center has attracted new sources of institutional funding from Fogarty/NIH and from the National Institute. The resources of the Center are organized into an Administrative Core, a Computer Core, and a Library Core. The Administrative Core provides assistance in grants management, proposal preparation, text processing, organization of meetings and collaborative research activities, and dissemination of research results. The Computer Core provides hardware, software, and services that are designed to ensure that core-eligible researchers have efficient resources for data management and statistical analyses. Hardware is organized into three basic configurations: microcomputers connected to a Local Area Network; multi-user high-speed processors; and a portable computer pool. The Demography Library is designed to supply research materials, including texts and data, to core- eligible researchers both in response to specific needs and in anticipation of needs. It also maintains the Center's web sites. Support for each of these cores is requested in this proposal.